


Sweater Weather

by ArsenicHazard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee, Demons, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Phobias, Possession, Snow, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: Aspen and Sebastian have their very first date with Etamine.(Originally written for Inktober 2016)





	Sweater Weather

Going entirely against Sebastian’s wishes, Aspen asked her out on a date. Sure, there had never really been anything to stop him in the first place, but with his demon’s track record, no other date with a girl had ended with her alive.

That morning, Aspen Matthews had slept in late, paced around the house, and eventually decided on getting ready.

“The weather calls for snow.” He mumbled, walking into his bedroom, tugging open his closet as he found his grey and black hoodie. Pulling it and some faded jeans on, he grabbed his shoes, sighing heavily. “You’ve been awfully silent, Seb.”

_ Yeah, because you asked  _ _ Éta _ _ mine out on a date.  _ Sebastian growled in his head. “Oh lay off, man, you’re still holding that grudge? I just want to see if she’s…well- you know… into me.”

_ Why would she be into you, when I’m way more handsome? _

Aspen groaned as he grabbed his jacket, staring at the mirror in the front hallway of his apartment. “You do realize we are sharing a body, right?”

Ignoring any final comment of Sebastian’s, the young man rummaged through his closet to dig up any sort of hat. Just his luck that the first one could find was an ugly blue and orange knit hat (a fluffy white pom pom on the top) from years ago. He had gotten it on a whim before realizing that the colour of the hat did not go with any of his outfits. Giving up on finding anything else, he stuffed it in his pocket, leaving his place and locking the door. 

There were several advantages to living across the hall from his only friend, one being that they could always hang out, whenever they felt the need to. Knocking on her door, he stepped back, humming softly as he heard her move about on the other side. Eventually, the door flew open to reveal a bright smile and frizzy blonde hair. “Hey! Ready to go?”

Aspen nodded, walking with her to the stairs –hell no to any sort of elevator- and down to the front entrance. Outside was chilly with the breeze from the east, and Aspen was secretly glad that he had brought a hat, despite the ugliness. They seemed to remain silent throughout the walk to the little café, the door jingling upon entry.

“Er- What would you like?” He asked, approaching the counter. “My treat.”

Étamine took a minute to decide, swaying forward and backwards on her heels. Her smile never seemed to leave her face, Aspen noticed. It was the difference between them; Aspen was rarely happy, and Étamine never seemed to stop. “An apple cinnamon tea, please.” She said to the girl behind the counter. “One milk, two sugar.”

The barista punched it into the register, looking over to Aspen for his order. He shuffled slightly, forcing a half grin onto his face. “A caramel French vanilla,” he mused, quickly adding, “please.”

They both got their drinks a few minutes later, moving back towards the door. Aspen hesitated as they stepped outside, giving the sky a wary glance.

_ You seriously could not have gotten a girlier drink,  _ Sebastian muttered, causing Aspen to tell him to hush, taking a sip.  _ I can literally feel my feminine side clawing her way out of my chest and eating me alive. _

“Seb, quiet.” Aspen said with a huff.  Étamine looked over at Aspen, her smile brightening slightly. “Sebastian giving you heck?”

The male nodded with a dramatic sigh, walking with her to the park. “He’s a bit upset that I’m taking you out on a date.”

“Well, Sebby, you shouldn’t worry, because we are only friends. You are always so adorably overprotective.”

Aspen’s posture changed as Sebastian came to the forefront, huffing and casting her a meaningless glare.  _ “I am not adorable.”  _ He muttered indignantly.

Only friends, Aspen whispered from inside their head, right, so that settles that. Are you happy now, Seb? You won’t have to kill her.

“Sure you are,”  Étamine said brightly, laughing, “now can I please have Aspen back?”

With a grumbled under his breath, something about gross happiness, Aspen returned, looking sheepish. “Sorry.” He murmured. “Sebastian’s been annoyed all day about this. Should we just –uh- find somewhere to sit?”

Gesturing to the approaching park bench,  Éta smiled and sat next to him. The wind blew the leaves around them down the wandering cobblestone path, a small flake of white catching Aspen’s eye. Snow.

Most people would have enjoyed the first sign of snow, but not him. Having a detrimental fear of water, frozen falling water from the sky was not the most comforting thought. One landing on his cup and he stared at it as the warmth melted the flake. “Uh-h Éta?” He whispered awkwardly. She had seemed lost in thought, gazing off at the colour trees in the park when he spoke. Turning, she tilted her head to the side as she noticed the worry on his face. “Hm? What- oh,  _ oh! _ ” She gave him a reassuring smile, improvising in his panic. “ehehe, it’s alright, uhm, how about…” Éta brought her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought. “The tree behind us, just stand under it, okay? It will give you some cover, don’t worry.” She patted his arm as he nodded, moving to lean up against the trunk of the tree, staying as close to the centre as possible. He would stay dry, right?

“Thanks.” He said softly, giving her a quiet smile as he held out his French vanilla, watching the wisps of steam blow off it. If Étamine hadn’t been around, he knew this would have caused him a whole lot more panic. Thankfully, he had a friend who understood his fears, and in truth, he was so grateful for just that. He didn’t need anything more.


End file.
